Army Bears
Based on the description found on the Naughty Bear official website, Army Bears are the most powerful overall characters. But with the right tactics you can defeat them. One can even drive Army Bears mad.http://www.naughtybearthegame.com/ They are seen in Episode Three, Episode Four, and Episode Seven. They usually carry Oozys, that they fire in a burst of three bullets, or Magnums. The Army Bears appear to have better aim with the Magnums. Army Bears will reload their weapons. Trivia *A costume of the Army Bear Commander "Colonel Ketchup" is available when the player gets "Gold" rank on Episode Three's Sub-Challenges, 3-1, 3-2, and 3-3. *In Episode Four: Night of the Living Ted, the Army Bears are fighting Zombears. If you strike a Zombear, break an item, shout "BOO!", or commit any other Naughty acts, the Army Bears will realize you are Naughty Bear. They will proceed to attack even though they are being mauled by the "Un-Ted". Faction Size & Equipment Below is a list of each individual Army Bear and their behaviors. This list is in progress. In total, there are sixteen Army Bears and one "Peacekeeper". The list goes first in Command order, then in alphabetical order. The Army Bears are light gray, almost silver. They cover their faces in a green camouflage, although their limbs remain unstained. *Camouflage helmet, rounded. *Camouflage vest, appears to be a Battle Dress Uniform, or BDU. The BDU has been outdated since 2005, but still finds use among forces around the world. So this equipment could still be considered accurate today. *A pair of leather boots. *A flash bang grenade is pinned to the BDU vest. It is a silver cylinder with a yellow line around it. *Silver dog tags are around the neck. *Two loops of machine gun ammunition. They are slung over the shoulders and chest, forming an "X". *A small MedKit. *A small water canteen. *A bandana wrapped around the forehead of the Army Bear. This is seen in the Top Hat Challenge, "The Army's Secret Weapon". A diminutive top hat is balanced over the Army Bear's head, on top of a Bandana. The Bandana is dark blue. Colonel Ketchup Commander of the Army Bears. He is similarly dressed excluding the helmet and bandana underneath the helmet. Instead, he dons a US Army Colonel's Green Dress Cap, and sunglasses. Equipped with a Magnum in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Sergeant Killgore Second in command of the Army Bears. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. His equipped weapons for both Top Hat and Regular Episodes are not yet researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Corporal Maximus A corporal in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. His equipped weapons for both Top Hat and Regular Episodes are not yet researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Corporal Power A corporal in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. His equipped weapons for both Top Hat and Regular Episodes are not yet researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Corporal Torque A corporal in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. His equipped weapons for both Top Hat and Regular Episodes are not yet researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private Bjorn A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with an Oozy in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private Brian A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with an Oozy in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *When realizing danger, this Army Bear will give orders. Private Jackson A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with a Magnum in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private Kurtz A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with an Oozy in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private Lockstock A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with a Magnum in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Will repair sabotaged items. Private Malone A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. His equipped weapons for both Top Hat and Regular Episodes are not yet researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private McUltra A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with a Magnum in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Will barricade. *Will repair sabotaged items. Private Partz A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with an Oozy in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private P. Pickles A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with an Oozy in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private Phillips A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. His equipped weapons for both Top Hat and Regular Episodes are not yet researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Private Sensible A private in the Army. He is dressed identically with the other Army Bears. Equipped with an Oozy in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *When realizing danger, this Army Bear will give orders. Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Villains